Soirée Sabotage
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Kim and Ron's wedding is coming. But with a series of planning mishaps, who is intending to vandalize the biggest day of their lives? And most of all: will it tear them apart?
1. The Invite Ill-Luck

**New fic going to not be epic grand scale, but pays homage to its show. :) After college, it's life and now knots to tie, but since it's Kim Possible, there is no such thing as perfection or things going according to plan.**

 **A little language and suggestion here and there, but besides that, there's very little mature content.**

 **Nothing is mine, and sometimes I wonder why this is always worth repeating when it's obvious who KP belongs to. XD**

Chapter One

The Invite Ill-Luck

When you're a little girl, you look at brides and dream of yourself one day being in those shoes. It was sheer magical beauty, the joining of your life to another with no thought to the difficulties and wrong paths that it took to get to that point. Then, you grow up and realize that reality is nothing like a fairy tale, but a small part of you still wants the dream, so that you don't look back and wonder why you never gave yourself the opportunity.

Also, not every guy was a handsome prince riding on his horse to take you away; you had to fight your way through life, learn to take care of yourself and others, and there was no such thing as the perfect guy. She knew that because she had experiences.

The first to come was Walter Nelson in preteen years, and that was an embarrassing kiss that resulted in locking of their braces, and Ron's mom driving them to the orthodontist.

Second was Josh Mankey. They worked for awhile before they simply grew apart; they had different ideas for a relationship, and she had too much on her plate for what he thought a teenage romance was all about. He eventually got together with Tara, one of her closest friends and a fellow cheerleader. They even managed to remain friends after the breakup, Josh and Tara.

Then there was Lord Monty Fiske, a renowned archaeologist whose work she admired and who she had a crush on, before she discovered his treachery and lust for power. He became one of her greatest enemies ever, but not as much as he was Ron's.

Eric was next - but he was a bigger fake than the others. Drakken created him to use against her...but it also brought her to the one who'd been waiting for her the entire time when neither of them realized it: Ron Stoppable, her childhood best friend and high school sweetheart.

Now, with both of them twenty-five years old, he was going to be her husband.

His proposal at Christmas was very clumsy and awkward, which was probably understandable with her dad watching him like a hawk. Even though he'd known Ron a long time, even though Ron had gone up against world-threatening criminals, the rocket scientist still scared him. Still, he got it out with the ring he'd saved up for since graduating college. It was the most beautiful, sweetest thing she'd ever seen. It was a fresh, pale green amethyst, rarer than its purple cousin, trillion-cut and placed on a golden band engraved like a tree branch - like nature - as if he was giving her the world in a very small way.

"HOOSHA!" the tweebs shouted when it was all over and the ring was in its proper place on her finger, before they went outside with Rufus to set off their newest rocket which exploded and somehow formed a giant Christmas tree in the sky.

Anne and Nana were in tears when they took her into their arms. And her dad went from stern patriarch to goofy father over his little girl - and it was no surprise to anyone when he turned to inform Ron he was happy to have him in the family.

The cathedral was the perfect setting for their big day; it would be in the spring of the following year. It was a lot to save up for, but all the hard work was paying off. She and Ron had great jobs: he was a football player who worked as a chef and high school coach in the off-season. She was offered a position in Global Justice, but it was mostly desk work at home, as a consultant. Kim Possible felt it was time to settle down, and maybe train young people to do what she used to. The torch had to be passed on someday.

After the ceremony would be the reception at the Middleton Lodge's banquet hall, followed by her and Ron going off on a two-week cruise. Wade had done so much for them that they had planned it themselves, allowing him to attend and enjoy the ceremony without having to pull strings for them, once again.

Trying on wedding dresses was everything she dreamed it would be. Ballgown, A-line, mermaid, tea length and short - you name it.

One of the first dresses she remembered trying on was something Nana loved, but it made her feel too matronly. It hugged her body in the right places; the sleeves were long to the wrists, the neckline too modest, but it was made of lace which was what she wanted.

Another was something her mom adored very much, being modern and traditional at the same time: simple but glamorous Mikado fabric with a distinctive, sharp sweetheart neck, the left hip accented with 3D petals, and the skirt billowing. Except while it was beautiful, it was too big and bulky for her.

This final hit the jackpot.

The beaded lace silhouette was sheathed, free-flowing at the train and fitted on her upper body. The neckline was plunging a little, the wide straps an illusion, and the short train was covered with a longer tulle one accented with lace motifs to match the rest of the dress. This thing...this dream in fabric...took her breath away.

"Kimmy, is this your dress?" Anne asked her daughter, passing tissues to Nana, who was maybe crying more. Monique was present and just about sniffled.

If she said yes once, she said it a thousand times.

But little did she know an extra set of eyes - the real pair - behind the face of the consultant Laura were recording the appearance of this dress and Kim's every cherished moment, inwardly smirking as she could imagine the devastation when the fantasy in the making would be shattered like precious china.

~o~

She idly wondered if Daddy Dearest would be happy to see her now. After all, it was his fault. He made a grave mistake letting her go all those years ago, cutting her off from her birthright.

The old coot was dead now, which should have meant that the inheritance was HERS. Unfortunately, he had written his will to take the money that should have gone to her away. Sure, she could have hired a lawyer and contested it, but she was savvy enough to know that the old man would have foreseen such an attempt. Oh, she would probably get a fraction of the fortune...but the lawyers would wind up with it. The money was now elsewhere, and that alone made her furious.

Then, during her last stint in prison, she heard the news: the homely, redheaded tart who had caused her downfall was getting married. She remembered that day, watching the television in her cell. She had been confined in high-tech isolation for six years, since she was "far too crafty, and her ability made escape all too easy". She hated the guards and wardens who had made those claims and put her into this dump. If she could, she would have knocked them all out in a split second and vanished, a small speck in the big world.

Still, her sentence had finally been served. Oh, it wasn't over yet. She would be on probation for her foreseeable future. However, the electrical fields and all-seeing hidden cameras no longer surrounded her, so she could make use of her talents. It wasn't that hard; as she explained to the parole officer, using her talent wasn't all that different than using cosmetics. Everyone remembered the disgraced heiress with scorn, making it difficult to secure employment and become a productive member of society. The old fool, even more clueless than her unmourned father, ate it up. She had permission to use her talent, and use it she did.

It still hadn't been easy. Okay, the job was easy enough; she had always been a fan of fashion and elegance, so she was able to secure a spot at Middleton's finest boutique, knowing that it was only going to be a matter of time before SHE came in. The rest of the plan didn't work out so well. She had never associated much with the violent criminals, but she knew most of them by reputation. Her skill allowed her to meet with them, but everyone she knew was tired of fighting a certain redheaded wench. Her revenge was going to have to be hers alone to create.

And now she watched with a fake smile planted on her equally fake face. She did her honest best to help the damned wench pull off the look, thinking it similar to a condemned man getting his last request. Oh, the bitch would look good for her special day. Of course, it would be the last happy day of her life. How to go about it? There was almost a year before the big event, with plenty of time to plan and consider. What would hurt the most, the longest. "Laura" smiled even wider, amused by the thought of the four women in the store who thought she was contemplating a job well done.

First she really looked like a matron, which her grandmother proclaimed. Next was something Camille would have pulled off herself. Lastly? Kimberly had the best the known designer Maggie Sottero had to offer. At least she shared one favorite that Camille would have had if her life had been different.

The possibilities were endless.

~o~

When she heard Camille Leon made parole, this bothered her, but what could she do about it? The woman was free to walk, and everyone else in prison she'd put in - with Drakken and Shego going straight, the Seniors retiring and living well with Bonnie engaged to Junior - were tired of fighting her. She was glad these supervillains were learning their lessons.

Kim considered asking Wade to keep an eye on Leon, to see if she would try anything funny, but then she second guessed and decided that it was best to leave things be. Life goes on.

Thinking about herself without any problems was what she wanted after years of hard work. She and her family were putting all the effort into this that almost a year later, the work was going to pay off after saving into it. What she left to Ron was none other than their wedding cake as well as the catering itself.

The end result of the cake was phenomenal. On the outside, it was pure white with these dimensional, ruffled flower petals down the front. Originally, their choice was white with glitzy rhinestones around the end of each tier, finished with a forest green satin ribbon tied with a cluster of gems; topping it all was a sparkling green "S" for Stoppable. But Kim thought it was eventually too fancy, and the final choice was a statement in its simplicity.

The taste was just as important as its appearance: ivory buttercream frosting as well as the sumptuous interior, with strawberry preserves. Rufus had a field day with all of his portions of the tasting!

Just as it was with the selection of the dinner menu and _hors d'oeuvres_. Which Rufus also had his day with and nearly consumed enough to make himself so fat he could barely move the rest of the tasting hour.

The food that would be served in cocktail hour consisted of watermelon wedges on sticks, bruschetta with tomatoes and basil, strawberries stuffed with cheesecake filling, miniature dishes of macaroni and cheese, and deviled quails eggs topped with caviar. They were going to make _damned_ sure people were filled enough to be satisfied but still ready for the main entrees they would choose:

Herb-roasted beef tenderloins sliced and served with a creamy horseradish dish.

Lamb shanks with chianti glaze.

Finally, there was a grilled salmon with tomato broth.

"Booyah, this is going to be the best they've had!" her fiancé said with his never-ending toothy grin that she never got tired of. Kim had to laugh with him as they clicked their signature drink together that they shared in the end. It was a blood-orange mojito accented with mint leaves and had a flavor of honey at the base. That as well as the option of fruity red Sangria or sparkling white champagne.

"Thanks to all of this being created by your genius and your staff help, Mr. Chef," Kim told him, kissing the freckled face she'd known since she was five years old. "This is going to be the best meal ever."

"Aw, KP!"

~o~

Of course she would find the red-haired snatch food-tasting with her groom and that naked hairless rodent. Seeing the fine feast got her mouth watering for a dish she could steal if she wanted to - or at least, the recipe for herself. She didn't have anyone to cook for her anymore, given she had to learn on her own. Eventually, Camille found cooking at home was soothing to the nerves, except when there were too many cooks in the kitchen.

At home, she found she missed Debutante, wherever the feline was - unless she was dead now, because her mistress didn't find her in any of the pounds in Middleton. The thought broke her molten, shifting heart immensely. She considered getting another kitty, but no one could EVER replace her baby, so she settled on getting an aquarium of various tropical fish. And due to her limited funds now in the "honest way of life", she didn't go on her shopping sprees like she used to. But she did get a designer brand here and there, making sure it was thorough and would go anytime, anywhere.

She had her means to keep tabs on her engaged nemesis who had to be aware she was out of jail now, but didn't even dare to approach her. It was a big mistake, if Leon had to say so herself. It made things even easier for her to slither around. She remembered all the faces of the bitch's friends and loved ones, even foes. She could pose as them to get closer to the tiniest touches of the wedding, and then sneak in to get the money that went into those things.

Food fix down, what else was next?

~o~

She and Ron shared an apartment together in Middleton, and they were both home on Saturday, five weeks before the wedding day after almost a year of hectic planning and the need to have everything perfect. It was the biggest day of their lives, so of course it had to be.

But Kim Possible knew there was no such thing as everything going the way you wanted it to. Yet she tried so hard to not think about what could go wrong...and it happened on this day.

Anne came by with the invitations that she offered to pay for, because James was busy on a brand new project, and the tweebs were off doing whatever they did best. At least they weren't off causing mayhem today. They'd done enough all their lives, but they were also still her brothers. She wasn't sure how life would be if she really meant she didn't want them in her life. Family always screwed around with each other.

Aunt June and cousin Larry were also going to be coming. As were Uncle Slim and cousin Joss. But Ron had no other relatives, not since a long time. And Hana was going to be the flower girl.

And on time, the invitations came. When they opened one example, it was the most gorgeous thing you'd ever see. The outside was a deep forest green, embossed with golden metallic swirls around the names of **KP & RS**, with a crystal the size of a beetle on the top and bottom of the frame for a subtle amount of sparkle. Opening it revealed a painted woodland scenery around the Corsiva text:

 **KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE**

 **and**

 **RONALD STOPPABLE**

 **Ceremony at Middleton Cathedral: 12 PM**

 **Cocktails at Middleton Lodge: 12:30 PM**

 **Reception at Middleton Lodge: 1:30 PM**

 _ **A lifetime of friendship and love withstood the test of time, and may continue as long as each other permits it. Forever may not exist, but that is entirely up to the happy couple.**_

It was the most magical experience ever. A relationship that started off as friends and then passed the sands of time...

...but then it was ruined when Kim let it come over her as soon as the crystals fell off from their place on the heavy green envelops over the actual invites. "Mom!"

"Kimmy," Anne chided gently, "it's probably just this one."

But Rufus was already rummaging through the next and brought a few over for all of them to take off the wrapping paper. And just as the bride herself thought, these crystals were literally falling off the covers. Why the hell was this happening? Immediately, a migraine was forming from all of this. The wedding was in five more weeks, and she did NOT need this shit weeks away.

Ron put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it to try and calm her down "Hey, babe, don't worry. It's nothing we can't fix. I kinda had a feeling something like this would happen sooner or later - but we got over a month left!" he exclaimed, looking over at Anne, making the bride angrier because there was a lack of ideas on how to fix this. There were thirty-odd invitations, including family, friends, and even coworkers on both their sides and their parents'.

"Ron," she growled, "you're not helping at all."

Her mom had to firmly scold her. "Kimmy, it's just crystals coming off. We got super glue. We can have this all done before the day ends and sent off," she said cheerily. But while the bride agreed, she was still so frustrated and could use a good drink right now.

Kim burst into more tears, and the consolations of her mother and fiancé as well as Rufus did little to mend the stress she was starting to feel more than ever, a month and a half before the big day.

 **Maggie Sottero is a real wedding gown designer, and she is one of my personal favorites for any wedding within my fics. :D**

 **I'm worried I made Kim a bit of a spoiled brat in here, and she's a grown woman, for crying out loud. But brides know what they want, and they need to have everything in its place. Kim cannot be an exception. Something always goes wrong whether they wanted it to or not. :( Invitations can be among them.**

 **What else could happen - and was there malicious intent behind what happened to the invites? :S**

 **Reviews appreciated in good old detail. :D**


	2. The Fashion Fiasco

**Thank you to those who reviewed. Hopefully more to come. :D Again, the support is absolutely appreciated.**

Chapter Two

The Fashion Fiasco

It was difficult to keep track of all of that which was on a bride's plate. The wedding came in three major parts: the venue, dress and food. But it was the smallest things within those categories that made the biggest difference. And to think she would have had her own, had things been easy for her to secure a place. Camille would have snagged a rich man if she could, and that meant offing him if she wanted to. Or even tolerated him as he tolerated her, just let him die on his own - and that was only if he was some wealthy old fool like her father.

But that posed a major problem: there was nobody in the upper class who didn't know who she was, even if she was lower than much of the lot that Kim Possible put away years ago.

She got hold of where Possible had her invitations, and the best insult she could think of was slipping in where they were being manufactured, posing as an employee, and putting the crystals on with a glue that would dry but eventually fall off upon being opened. Brides in the planning process would stress after all the hard work, expecting everything to be perfect.

On the big day would come the worst of it that the tart would never see coming.

At work, she was seen as a freak who only looked like them but really wasn't. She might have a great eye for fashion, but she was also watched with extreme care that it was almost difficult to slip away from them to carry on her plans. This had to be done on her few breaks.

Although she had to admit, she liked her life, uncaring of what people thought about her and only thought of what she wanted. She didn't need or want any friends; anyone she worked with, they had to agree with her and then they were suitable for her. Anyone in the end would take the fall for her - although she did, once, find herself fond of the Fashionistas, but only because they paid her and shared her interests. Though it didn't ever seem to be enough.

She closed and locked the door of her apartment after yet another long day. She glanced at herself in the mirror that she'd purchased in a garage sale for only ten cents, at the "cold shoulder" black dress with three-quarter-length sleeves and mid-calf skirt as well as the sleek black stilettos. This was the only best thing she had by her hard-earned money, though because she was born better than this, she still felt like a part of her life was missing. And the jewelry she got looked like it was designer brand, but was actually under twenty bucks altogether for each piece. The hoops in her ears were gold, as was the oval chain-fringe necklace that reached the middle of her bust, and the cuff around her left wrist which doubled as a watch. Around her left forefinger was a ring with a rose-cut diamond and rose quartz stones on either side. Camille missed her old ways, having all the best jewels in the world; today, she had to take everything slow, even miss out on the best deals she would see on television in this mid-level apartment.

Even her perfume was cheap in price, simply because it was nothing like the designers, either. Tuberose, gardenia, oak moss, amber and sandalwood were in this. However, she found she did like this one since it was close to what she used to spray on herself. If she had any money to save, she could open up a cosmetics firm in the future. She was still young enough for that.

She was feeding the fish in the tank and was settling down with her chicken TV dinner when the latest specials on the jewelry show which she used to get so much from before Daddy cut her off came on. Included the latest in engagement rings that took her breath away but also made her so angry.

The first to come in the two-hour special was a dazzling cathedral arch, crowned with a big brilliance over smaller ones in a pavé setting. It was something you would never forget even if you tried.

Next to follow was an eye-catching display consisting of a beautiful blue sapphire emerald-shaped, placed on two-toned milgrain and finished with a halo of sparkling white. It made her think of all the good old days in paradise like Greece and Rome, on their beaches and sipping good drinks. If she'd gotten married, a wondrous cruise or even a two-week vacation in the tropics would have been in order.

Oh, the diamond and ruby masterpiece to follow was something her dear mommy prized simply because it was her birthstone. It was a pinwheel galaxy form, with the brilliant round surrounded by rubies in the form of vines and leaves.

"Oh, now this one is sure to be a rich wife's dream, or even royalty!" Camille declared as she opened her second can of Coke. She was sure her eyes were sparkling like the thing on the screen - the cushion-cut diamond was sided with trillion-accents... _just like the bitch's ring._ Beside those trillions were each a baguette, making the thing resemble a new version of Elizabeth Taylor's diamond ring. Except hers had been a lavish asscher-cut sided with baguettes. That thing almost had been hers had a certain auburn head hadn't blazed her way to glory as she always did.

Black diamonds were rare and unexpected, for someone who loved the surprise. This one to come was even perfect for a bride with a Gothic wedding theme, or simply wanted the shock of a lifetime from her man. Black as the soul _._ The dark gem was in an axis of woven silver, like a black fruit amidst vines.

The last to appear on the program was glamorous with the emerald surrounded by a halo of white fire in round and baguette shapes. It was like a burst of fire from the earth.

If you wanted to know if there was _anything_ of Camille Leon's old life that had a small hint of fancy jewelry - bridal even - it was the set that wrapped around her _right_ ring finger. The duo was brushed and nature-inspired, the bands set with diamonds in the right places of leaves, and the brilliant white popped out more than the rest. It was wishful thinking and a fool's hope, but a means to keep her sanity in check. She would rather have dreams than nothing at all. The wench should have understood her, but she got everything because she was so perfect, did she?

At least she was getting a taste of disaster, knowing the extent of her pain.

Camille turned off the program, exhausted and letting her mind go wild with more ideas besides the invitations which had been ruined. The bride's dress was down. Now onward to the next important step...

~o~

The bridesmaids were having their fittings today, which was Sunday and on the next day after the issue with the invitations. The crystals were glued into their proper places and eventually sent out.

The color, of course, had to be green since the wedding colors were green and white, with a few nature touches, and a small amount of sparkle since no big day should be without it. But it couldn't just be all about the appearance; it was about your love and celebrating it with family and friends. Plus, green was a refreshing color that represented renewal, prosperity, fertility and the earth.

Monique was her maid of honor, and included were all the girls from the squad in high school: Tara, Marcella, Liz, Jessica, and Crystal. Except Bonnie and Hope, both of them being mostly best friends since high school, although they _were_ invited - as long as Rockwaller behaved. Kim hadn't spoken to her as often as they used to, but she wouldn't be surprised if something about her didn't change.

What the girls all had was a high-necked tank being made of graphic floral lace, and the skirt eucalyptus-colored tulle. "Wow, you all look beautiful!" Of the girls to be there, Monique was definitely here, though she hadn't come out yet. But Tara and the others were definitely rocking it...and then the consultant, Laura, had come out of the dressing room with a grim face. Behind her, Monique was fighting to not let loose any screams she was keeping in.

Kim suddenly panicked.

"Monique's dress is missing."

First the invitations, now the maid of honor's dress was missing. Today was the final day of the fitting for her girls, and THIS happens. Could it get any worse? She really didn't want to tear her hair out before the big day; she had hair and makeup trial in a few days, right after her last fitting, and this just had to double.

"Oh, God, not again," Kim moaned, then jerked her head in the direction of the one who tried to reassure her. It was Jessica.

"Kim, don't panic -"

"Don't panic!" Monique shouted, making everyone jump. "My dress is missing, and the maid of honor doesn't need that." She glanced at Kim then. "But not better than the bride," she added quickly.

But the bride herself had to lower her gaze, down to the green amethyst on her finger, swallowing and trying not to stress. That dress her friend did pay for herself, as all the girls did, but they didn't deserve this kind of treatment. For all they knew, it was just misplaced somewhere and just needed to be found.

But if they couldn't find Monique's dress, what the hell were they going to do?

~o~

What better than to hide the maid of honor's dress from the rest of the selection? The blame would be shifted to consultant Laura whom she posed as, and then when time would come for the bride's gown, the final charm was the second rather than the third. And from what she dug up, Laura had a history of making the smallest mistakes, yet people always forgave her. It made Camille snort with disgust.

She was glad she chose this idiot to pose as, right at the beginning when Kimberly picked her wedding dress. Someone would take the fall for her and not point anything at her.

Or so she hoped this time.

~o~

Thank God Monique's dress was found. Somehow it ended up in the wrong part of the line coming in. Laura explained it was lost on the way over here, which didn't usually happen in this boutique.

Dilemma settled and the girls having their dresses, now Kim could focus on the other which was most important to her. It was good that she worked at home, which meant she could leave anytime. But her dad and Nana were the only ones to come with her today. Tomorrow, she would decide what her hair and makeup would be, but nothing too dark or light. Red hair, green eyes and fair skin - something natural was in question.

But right now, the dress of her dreams.

Her mom had picked her own out, which was glamorous with silver sequins and a draping cowl neck, and Nana was going to be in a modest, long-sleeved lace dress of mossy green. They deserved to look their best on this day as much as she did, but that did NOT mean they would outshine her. She still loved these women very much.

However, as soon as Kim's eyes rested on the dress in the bag, it only _looked_ like the one she specifically fell in love with and paid for...until she got a better look as soon as it was opened. Her jaw dropped in utter horror. Her heart stopped in its tracks. "Oh, no...no, no, this can't be," she moaned, reaching up and grasping either side of her hair, painfully dragging from the roots.

This was NOT her dress.

"Kimmy cub, what is it?" James called from the other side of the curtain when he heard her moans. She held back a growl of annoyance, but Laura, who had been with her all this time, tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry, you can just try this on until we can get it sorted out. There must have been a mix-up with another dress," the woman said, lightly smiling, but it did very little good. "Or you can just wait out until we find yours..."

She voted for waiting, and in the meantime, her dad and grandmother got to take a look with her at this simplified version of the one she chose. The silhouette was the same, but the train was smaller and devoid of tulle. The straps were made of illusion lace, but the motifs only continued about the neckline and the edge of the train. Other than that, it was _sleek_ in comparison.

But James didn't look too bothered by the looks of it. She scoffed; no offense to him, but what did men know about women's fashion? And Nana really did try to cheer her up. "Honey, I can make you happy by giving you a gift to wear on your special day which will start the rest of your life with Ronald." With that, she went back to the row of chairs she and James had sat at, picking up the ivory box and bringing it over, opening it, and Kim's breath was knocked out of her lungs.

"N-Nana - these are YOURS!"

The earrings each featured two pearls surrounded by round and oval Swarovski crystals in an Art Deco placement. The necklace was a classic pearl strand hung with rich crystals in emerald and square cuts as well as small rounds. Last of all, the bracelet was a multistring of moonlit pearls clasped with more crystals. All of this for a bride who loved tradition in the modern era.

The fact they were an heirloom meant the world, and moreso when she said _Anne_ had also worn them. Overjoyed, Kim took her father and grandmother into one-armed hugs each. "Thank you, Nana. I love you both so much."

James laughed in a strangled voice, sputtering that she was going to break his neck before he could walk her down the aisle. Though Nana didn't seem too bothered.

But when Laura came back with a sad look on her face - and was that fear in her eyes? - she had the worst news of Kim's life. Something NO bride deserved to hear, much less experience.

 **If anyone is wondering what the different dresses look like, I recommend visiting Maggie Sottero's website. The first dress (the one Kim chose and PAID for) is named Bernadine, and the other which replaced hers is called Veronica.**

 **Oh, God, what could that bad news be for poor Kimberly? :S**

 **Elizabeth Taylor really had the finest jewelry when she was still alive, many given to her by her fifth husband (on-off) Richard Burton, and the ring mentioned included. It's also known as the Krupp Diamond. :3**

 **It's becoming a bit easier to write Camille Leon as a character, though I'm still new and not all the way in love with her as I am with Drakken, Shego and even Monkey Fist. It's understandable about her shopping habits even though we don't completely know her. It's clear her father disinherited her, she went to extreme measures, but Blue Kitsune and I discussed possibilities based on these words of hers:**

 **"Given that she grew up getting whatever she wants, entitled her to have things that even likely she doesn't want, still demands of given how she obsesses with getting away with crime but also trying to rebuild the empire she once had in life, it's a possibility her home life wasn't exactly easy. I mean, suppose she had an absent mother who either died or left when she was young, while the father tried to make his 'princess' happy. He was spoiling her without giving her full discipline. Maybe that's what happened with Camille, or it's a theory based on how it is for most celebrities."**

 **Anyhoo, review, and happy Easter as well as April Fool's, everyone! :D**


	3. The Marital Miscreant

**Feel the end drawing near, with no shame with how this has gone. :D**

Chapter Three

The Marital Miscreant

"So, how did it go, KP?" Ron asked her as soon as he came home at the end of the day. She was readying dinner, which was a whole chicken in the oven and was being a hell of a challenge for her. The mixed vegetables were on the skillet and the sliced potatoes browning. His culinary skills were still better than hers, but she was learning.

She found cooking was relaxing, but half her mind was going crazy that afterwards, she needed another drink, and that was Sprite mixed with Grey Goose vodka. She gritted her teeth. "Bad news, but it's an understatement, Ron." He frowned at her, and Rufus chattered his bewilderment.

"What? What is it, Kim?" Ron asked, coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. She turned her face into his, really needing it after the stress of the day. She had a month left, and what she'd been told today had amplified the weight on her mind.

"My dress, the one that was _specifically_ paid for," she said through her teeth, "wasn't there. Apparently someone replaced it with another that looks like it but _isn't!_ And they won't be able to find it until either the wedding day or shortly before!" Angrily, Kim jerked herself free and nearly burned herself when she was so close to knocking the pan off the stove.

Ron backed off, and Rufus screeched, leaping off his master's shoulder and going to land on the counter, inhaling the meal and sighing as if in heaven. "Wow, that's harsh," her fiancé said, slouching down at the table. "I'm sorry. But just so you know -" His face brightened up. "- if you came in a brown paper bag -"

"RON!"

Her temper really snapped at the joke, but he meant it when he didn't really care what she looked like, or if she came in nothing at all. Her cheeks flushed, but it was also with anger. She wasn't in any mood for jokes, and he didn't deserve this from her. It wasn't all about her, but this one garment for the biggest day of their lives was in danger, and if she didn't get the one on time, she was going to end up wearing something that she would say "Oh, God, why did I do that?" when she looked at the photos ten, twenty years from now, and then her daughter would want better than that.

"Want to know what else happened? _Laura_ is said to also handle the shipments of dresses coming in, and she's been picked to blame on before when a dress gets replaced with another, and that means I am only the latest. After everything that I've done with her!" What was worse: if they couldn't find her dress she wanted, they were willing to give the one she had today for free. It was close enough to the original as it could possibly get, even if it lacked more lace like she wanted. Her dad and Nana seemed to be in agreement, but it put her temper to optimum levels.

Now she wondered why the hell she had that consultant to begin with. It was the first time she heard those mishaps today, and a month before her wedding!

"Hey, hey, KP, no need to freak!" Ron exclaimed, shrinking into his chair. "I mean, think for a moment. Maybe it either just happens like you said - or someone did it on purpose on staff with a personal grudge against you."

 _Personal grudge..._

Her brain clicked just like that.

Why didn't she think about that before? It meant asking the boutique if she could see any surveillance cameras or anything of the sort, to watch Laura over and see what she was really up to, or if it could be a certain someone she was sure could cause something like this...

From what she heard about Camille Leon lately, she worked at a fashion boutique, but didn't hear where exactly. She'd let this go because that woman had a clean slate, for all she knew. Unless she'd been such an idiot from the start and had only herself to blame.

But just today, she had to try and relax, assure herself and thanks to Ron that everything was going to be fine. She would also go through her hair and makeup trial, then get a hold of Wade for help.

Right now, she and Ron just enjoyed dinner, talking about what their future would be afterwards, enjoy the cruise and then go back to their normal life.

Next day: she went to the salon for her hair and makeup.

This place was the Vidal Sassoon of hair and makeup in one, and afterwards if she wanted to, she could get the tea tree treatment following the trial. While she was there, Kim was given a pamphlet of all the options weighed for a wedding look in the face mostly. She wanted the face first, hair last. And since Nana's earrings were elaborate posts, she wanted an updo, like a neat pile of curls accented with crystal pins.

She found herself mesmerized by the different makeovers in the booklet, depending on each hair color. For blondes, the ideal color was baby pink in the cheeks and lips, the eyes highlighted with taupe, or you could choose peach tones depending on your skin color.

Brunettes generally were touched with light to medium tones with rose, brown, mahogany and even raisin in the lips. Cheek options varied with soft gold, peach or mauve. As for the eyes if they were dark, you could smolder them with shadow either amethyst or emerald, liner either mahogany or charcoal.

Black hair or even dark brown: blackberry, plum, burgundy and red to the lips. Though if your skin tone was fair, eyes had to be lined with soft brown or gray, applied with black mascara and white shadow to make them pop.

What was so interesting was for a bride with GRAY hair. It was something that drained the color from your face, so if you wanted color to your lips, the best choice was peach tones or rosy pink. Roses or pastels were wise blush options. And depending on your eye color, gray or brown shadow was perfect for dark irises whilst light was compatible with gray, navy and slate shadow options. Blue made you look much older.

Now that brought her to the attention that was herself, and this was incognito. A browner shade of red made her lips pop, her cheeks blushed with shimmering apricot, and to make her eyes greener, they were lined with red-brown and shadowed with toasty camel. All finished with her locks in the clean pile, but a few strands flew about her face. They were held in place by three blossoms finished with marquise crystals and centered with pearls.

She looked like a _bride_. This was just what she wanted and was so excited for Ron to see her like this.

But now that _that_ was done, it meant turning on the Kimmunicator on her wrist, getting a hold of Wade and letting him see her face just before the day. His eyes bulged. _"Whoa, did I miss the big day already?"_ he joked, making her laugh.

"Just the trial, Wade, and with no errors. Just hope it stays that way," Kim replied, fishing out her pockets for the keys, and that meant taking herself off his range of vision for just one moment. "Though I got to tell you there has been...issues with the dress and a couple other things. Some of them might just be something that happens to some people, but this is extreme. My dress was misplaced, and they won't find it until the last day which is the _wedding_ day. Before that, the crystals on the invites fell off, but we put them back on; plus, Monique's dress came in late. All of this is pushing my limits, and it was Ron who suggested it could be foul play, instead of just simply believing this is normal wedding planning disaster."

Now the bulge softened, but otherwise remained in place. _"Okay...I get where you're going. But the best I can do as a start is hack into the security cameras of their manufacturing spots as well as the shipments, even who handled them. They can give me a good lock on the lists of suspects. Could take an hour or two and then you can snag who it was. And with this proof, we take it to Global Justice and the local authorities."_

She grinned at him. "You still rock, Wade." And whoever it was behind these mishaps was going to pay for trying to ruin the biggest day of her life.

 _"Though,"_ Wade added with a doubtful look and a scratch behind his skull, _"you think it could be...Camille Leon?"_

"That's what I've been thinking. Who else? Although she's on parole and has been reported for good behavior..."

 _"But it could be possible she's still up to her old tricks. I wouldn't be surprised."_ The genius cracked a lopsided grin. _"She might as well have her parole revoked and locked away for good."_

If it was Camille, like she said, then she was definitely gonna make her regret it - or rather, regret herself for not suspecting something like this could happen. You'd think that time healed things, but not ALL. _"And on a lighter note, I got something that I had to make for you to wear on your day,"_ Wade told her, holding up a crystalline green bottle capped with a metallic flower crafted into a daisy.

Kim sputtered. Was...was that...?

 _"A special perfume I whipped specially for you. Bright and refreshing with mango and spices, freesia, amber and sandalwood."_

~o~

Now, there were four weeks left until the day. Camille was at work when she overheard the news that Laura had been fired for her mistake regarding Kim Possible's wedding gown. It was amusing to see the girl let go over something that wasn't her fault, but what else was there to keep the suspicion off her?

She was there, but hidden from view, when she heard the terrible strife between Kimberly and Laura, with her father and grandmother watching, both worried about the explosion with the bride-to-be and could only interfere when the conversation was done.

"I'm afraid we couldn't find the one you specifically chose, Kimberly," Laura had said. Her eyes were wide with real fear because of this getting back to her boss - her and _Camille's_ boss. No matter her reassuring the panicky bride that they would do everything they could to find the one she specifically bought and paid for, but if not, she would have to make do with the one she got instead - and they would let her have it for free, as a somewhat gift.

Poor Kimmy tart.

What surprised Camille was the sight of the family jewels on her grandmother's side that looked so expensive, but she wasn't going to bet anything if it wasn't. Although taking it to a pawn shop for analysis only wouldn't hurt. If it was that much, she could trade them in for a good price if she had the chance.

Kim was clearly upset when the boss of the boutique came down, and it was a hell of a show to watch. Too bad Leon had to remember the time and get back to work on the latest bride who was picking out some dresses that she wanted to try on. It seemed she was looking for traditional fairytale princess. One gown's bodice featured beaded lace motifs over layers upon layers of tulle, finished with spaghetti straps. The next was strapless, the billowing tulle skirt covered at random with more motifs, the bodice itself entirely. And the last one was also tulle, now with sheer lace sleeves and a V-neckline.

Meanwhile, the entire time, her mind was abuzz with what else she could do. First plan could involve taking any certain number of people off the list, such as that sweet grandmother or even one of the bridesmaids - or a cousin?

The next was a bit more extreme in terms of personal. A gentlemen's club sending a bill to Ron at their address, including the request of a striptease and lap dance? Him going elsewhere and leading Kimberly to confirm he wasn't actually at the club - and the image of Ronald's hurt that the girl he loved didn't trust him!

Or maybe she could slip into the cathedral or even the lodge's - where the reception would be held - utilities, then reroute the electrical system as well as the water lines. That would give a lot to work with the entire day and a reschedule against the bride and groom's plans.

Paparazzi? That was something Camille would love to have personally for herself, but for Kim Possible? Imagine some good old rumors that would make everything so hard she would have a hard time going out in public...knowing about every little imperfect detail...

But then, days later, when Camille was at home as soon as her shift was over, in comfortable pink silk pajamas from the shelf, she was ready to open up the cheap pink wine bottle because she needed it - but then she growled in frustration as soon as the doorbell rang. She set down the bottle and plastic cup, then walked over to answer it...and wished she hadn't.

She found herself staring into the blazing green eyes of Kim Possible, but also her malevolent smirk. Right behind her was none other than her fiancé, Ron Stoppable, whose face was pure vengeance.

"Nice try, Camille, but I thought your evil days were over as soon as you made parole. I guess some things never change."

 **Grey Goose vodka is a real alcoholic beverage in existence.**

 **Oh, yeah, face to face with the redheaded heroine you tried to break spiritually. XD As we know it'll happen. Let's see how it goes.**


	4. The Wedlock Win

**So sorry it had been a while. Took me a hell of a while to rewatch a couple Camille eps (Trading Faces and Fashion Victim) to finally work out this climax as well as her fighting skills. Obviously she's not much of one, except with deception, so physically she's off. XD**

 **Final chapter. Enjoy! :D**

Chapter Four

The Wedlock Win

"Nice try, Camille, but I thought your evil days were over as soon as you made parole. I guess some things never change."

"Oh, Red, it's really you," Camille said, unsurprised but disgusted that she had been caught once more. And knowing the bitch's husband-to-be was an accomplished football player and coach, she wouldn't stand a chance against him physically, much less his woman. And what could she do to deceive them now that they were all in her own home, with her fish in the tank and "good" property?

Ronald's bloodthirsty gaze never wavered. "Babe, I never lay a hand on a woman, but I would love nothing more than to take her on just for you. You know exactly what she did!"

Somehow, Camille couldn't help but feel entertained. And if he wanted a fight, she could have given him one based on masquerading as Senor Senior, Jr. or that quarterback - Brick Flagg, was it? But then again, while prison roughened her a bit, she would never fully match up to the muscle standard. "Oh, har, Ron the guy," she sneered, slouching back against her sofa and crossing one leg over the other. "Go ahead and give it all you have, since you know what I have done, Kimberly."

The redheaded woman glared down at her, hands on her hips. She really wasn't that teenager she remembered, although she _looked_ so. Wasn't she an at-home consultant for Global Justice? She must have lost her combat touch, if that was the case. But no, she kept herself in shape. "I wish I could fight you here and now, Camille, because we found out it was you via security cameras that Wade pulled up. You posed as Laura at my dress choosing, and in between deliveries of my dress as well as the bridesmaids, which is so like you: two places at once. All those years in prison really shows you forgot where the cameras watching are, or maybe I am wrong," Kim said, relaxing her pose and folding her arms across her chest.

Behind them all, the door slammed shut, but it didn't lock. The authorities had to be on their way, but here these two were, looking her down, and she was just sitting here because she had no chance against them. It was a verbal exchange that would do the trick.

"You really slipped for sure, Camille," Kim said. "That's a sure violation on your parole for real. You did it to lose all this freedom you worked so hard to have for yourself." She craned her neck to look around at the apartment which was mediocre at its finest, but it was not her in the slightest.

"A great job, working with bridal fashion, everything you actually bought with your hard-earned money...but you come back to try and destroy someone else's dream. And that's my own."

"Booyah, and that's going to have you locked back up for life," Ron added heatedly. His naked mole rat - that ugly freak was still alive, unlike Debutante! - stuck his tongue out and blew it.

Camille snapped, bolting to both feet in a fury.

"You don't know nothing about why I am doing this, both of you," she hissed, clenching her fists at both sides. "But yes, I admit I did all of that, Kimmy, because it's exactly what you deserve for taking my life away from me."

"My deserving?" the redhead returned, green eyes flashing fire. "You still think you can have everything you want, do you? After dear old daddy put you out because of that train of thought, never growing up from your ways, and you're still so obsessed. What were you hoping to get after you ruined the biggest day of my life?" She really wanted to know, did she? Well, you know what they say when you have to "be careful what you wish for". Camille felt her lip curl when she replied.

"It's as simple as this: I want you to feel the pain and humiliation you gave me, to know who you messed with. You don't deserve the happy ending I wanted all my life and never got to have because nobody understood me! As for you: the perfect, world-saving heroine everyone looked up to! You really had a family who loved you and didn't put you aside, which was what I never had! Daddy spoiled me, but when I got to be your later high school age, he had to throw me aside - his own daughter who couldn't even take care of herself!" she raged, tears stinging her eyes as she remembered his cold words speaking of irresponsibility and foolish dreams.

 _"Our family did not inherit this fortune. My father worked hard to get us here, so I am following his footsteps. I'd have expected that you would start to learn that, Camille. If you can't understand that, you are not worthy or capable."_

She could feel herself dissolving into a puddle of goo, physically, because the more she talked, the more she fell apart. The couple watched on with wordless dismay.

"And what is worse: he made sure that when he died, the money never went to me. And even if I could get a lawyer, the money would have to go as a portion to them," Camille said bitterly as she remembered the meeting with her parole officer as he spilled what was going on with her family which no longer needed her. To say all of this was like releasing a heavy burden just as her body was falling apart before Kim and Ron's eyes.

If she wasn't going to get back together with herself, then maybe it was better than going back to prison.

~o~

"AGH, that is sick and wrong!" Ron yelped as he looked down at the melting puddle their foe had turned into. It made Kim's stomach roll as she knew his was doing now.

 _A literal meltdown._

Camille talking about her angst when she knew her freedom and life were on the line - this Kim never thought she would ever hear, but she should have expected it. This woman who was known for two places at the same time, who had replaced her wedding dress before the real consultant came along for her final fitting...she was falling apart now.

Kim had hated her, and it still stood, but now she found herself confused, though she wouldn't let it show. Ron was still ready to pummel her, but he also held back, and Rufus stayed in his pocket, covering his mouth as if trying not to gag.

The shape-shifter thought she was perfect just because she had everything SHE no longer did. Just because years had gone by. And here she was: low in contrast to what she used to be. Living an honest life got her something which was only a shadow. But she had no idea that there was no such thing as perfection. Her history was proof of that. Her father who was now dead, who long ago disowned her, had done whatever he could to raise her, though it was obvious he was hardly home, but the absence of a mother was the final seal. Camille grew up thinking that she could have everything, was entitled to have what she wanted but still demanded, given how she was obsessed with getting away with crime later as a teenager. She'd probably wanted to rebuild the empire she once had in life. Therefore, it was possible her home life was far from easy, which Kim knew too well. Every home had ups and downs.

"If that's all true, why don't you tell us about your mother?" If she could just go along, then the final solution would present itself instead of fists. But it wasn't like Camille ever was a physical fighter.

Dark blue eyes widened in shock within the mess on the floor, still present in the new state, before narrowing as if suspecting she had a trump card of her own. "What does it matter to you, tart?" she spat, her voice a gurgling mess of its former octave.

The insulting name didn't affect the redhead. "It matters everything. I have a mother who loves me and who I always went to when I had boy problems." Maybe it felt a little weird to smile, but another half was relief and could get the broken thing on the floor to open. _Or to reform herself..._

And just like that, jackpot. Camille's normal head rearose to itself, the hair strands a part of the blob muck. "She died a long time ago. Daddy was all I had, until one day, he just up and tossed me out. He never wanted anything to do with me. I never had friends, and I was also homeschooled. All those other so-called friends, Brittina and on - they were just simpering and wouldn't ever get me."

Which meant that due to lack of proper help and social contact, she never had full discipline and was therefore treated as a "princess". It was how it was with most celebrities, as she was familiar with.

"Something I would never understand since I had friends," Kim said softly.

Ron's eyes glazed over. "You know, I was so ready to punch you myself and not feel bad about hitting a woman, just this once...but I understand you now, Camille." Then his eyes hardened. "But that does not excuse what you've been doing to us!"

No reply was necessary. Kim took this as her opportunity to speak.

"Camille, you think my life is perfect and you've just ruined it to make me see otherwise? It is always FAR from perfect. You can't get everything you want no matter how much you need it."

She wasn't a psychologist, but she understood many people in her years to follow after being the world's teen heroine, though looking back, she remembered many times understanding so little, only doing the job and just going home without enjoying anything. She'd thought then that she could leave the mental probing to the professionals, but here she was now in their position. Though she loathed Camille, she started understanding her now, and she somewhat reminded Kim of herself, although Kim still had people who loved her. Camille had no one, but there WAS something she got when she was released from prison: a steady job. Coworkers. Everything she got with her hard-earned money.

But she had no friends, either. The Fashionistas she remembered, but they ended up being used like Brittina, MC Honey and the rest. Even Monique once thought Camille was Kim, their lives almost ruined.

"You don't want to ruin your life all over again by taking revenge, do you? Look at what you have. You worked hard; you might be in a better place if you continue...but I think maybe you do need real friends if you start showing people how trustworthy you are. And that means..." She took a deep breath to calm herself down. This was a huge step that meant all or nothing. She was tired of fighting this one as she was the others. Reverse psychology was the last resort, and it made both her fiancé and Rufus gawk at her - and so did the glob that was Camille Leon on the floor with only her head normal.

"...you are going to help me relocate my wedding dress, and then I can see if I'll secure a spot for you as one of the wedding guests."

~o~

Kim's words repeated over and over as she sat in this room, strings being pulled because what she offered seemed...better than going back to prison, though she felt so sick. She decided it was best to go along whether she liked it or not.

 _"Camille, you think my life is perfect and you've just ruined it to make me see otherwise? It is always FAR from perfect. You can't get everything you want no matter how much you need it."_

Sitting on the bench days after the couple confronted her in her apartment, Camille repeatedly bumped her head against the hard, painted white wall. So the redhead justified herself in the simplest way possible just because her life was different from the shape-shifter's. She said she was never perfect, hinting that she knew Camille never could be, and that alone made her think about it now. She thought her life HAD been, until her father released her. The bastard was hardly around to even pay attention to her, so from behind the scenes, he just let her do what she wanted, thought giving her the best homeschooling would help, and then one day, she would take over the business. Like she'd ever cared about anything else besides the family walls she knew too well. He really never cared about her, especially when the disown proved itself to her.

In short: Camille knew Kim was right, but was too proud to say it out loud.

What she never expected was the offer to be a guest at the wedding as means to make up for everything she did - but that also meant to make her go through the rigorous trouble of helping her find the dress - the REAL one that was paid for. "You know, I'd been considering at the last minute that if mine was never found, I would be given the switch for the big day," Kim told her with a wink. "Now, what does that tell you about me, especially after everything I did for the world over the years...compared to you, Camille?"

The answer was simple, and that was she'd done everything to help people all over the world that she deserved this happy ending, even if it was only the first day of the rest of her life. Camille, however, did nothing to make ANYONE happy. She always took for herself, used other people.

Guilt gnawed at her ever-shifting bones.

Without even resisting much, she just agreed to therapy which the redhead said would likely be a two or three week rehab program, and everything would be taken care of for her by the time she was released. However, before she went into the center the day after she found Kimberly's dress, she was given a warning: "It's one thing to say you've changed, but to actually go through with it is something else. You'd better find it in yourself, or else the agreement will be reversed, and it's back behind the force field for the rest of your unnatural life."

Emerald eyes had hardened on the spot like the darkest natural form of the gemstone. Camille knew she had to do this or else she lost her freedom.

So she agreed to temporary psychiatric care, and as she said, strings were pulled. The doctor she was assigned to was someone her mother, brain surgeon Anne Possible, knew very well. Prison never offered that kind of assistance to anyone, herself included. It just locked away without delving into the problem.

"He'll help you with any of your problems. That's his job: to connect and help."

~o~

Camille in therapy a month before the wedding - what could be better than that? Although Ron, at first, was wary of such an idea since someone like Camille Leon never changed easily. However, with this friend of her mother's she knew well, Kim was positive things would be well from now on.

Right on time, the dress of her dreams was recovered, and she was going to forgive and forget - unless Camille slipped, that was, and then it was back to the force field, like she promised.

However, she did ask Wade to keep tabs on occasion while she and the family could just relax after the hell that they endured in the past week. One more month to go, but there was one thing she could do, and that was get Camille a dress as promised, and Club Banana had just the thing which was as close to spring season as it was: a modern, floor-touching dress with a plunging neckline and simple straps, starting white there and going to rosy pink the rest of the way, resembling a sunset. Its wearer would love it, and she was sure of it.

It was around that time when Monique decided to surprise her with a present that she wanted her best friend to wear on the wedding night, and it sent poor Kim to the high heavens when she opened it and was relieved to find it was nothing revealing like nowadays - it was a _mystical_ set, the robe being a watercolor of teal, orchid, purple, white and gray, over a teal slip. "Mon, you're the best!" she'd said when she took the box from her and embraced her afterwards.

And when the day finally arrived, they were all at the lodge, first to stay the night before and get ready before they would head to the church. Now on this day, she was in the lace dress with her grandmother's jewels, the girls in their unique dresses, her mom and grandmother in theirs, and she and the bridal party with bouquets of white hydrangeas, roses and calla lilies; the florals would also be at the cathedral, lining the aisle and topping the tables of the reception hall. Nothing but fresh green and white.

Hana was in a miniature version of her sister-in-law's dress, throwing down white rose petals in her path.

The girls walked up one by one, smiling for the cameras.

Her dad walked her, his Kimmy cub, up to her man. When that was done, he said he was giving her away to the minister. He then went to join his wife in the front, where their other relatives were.

Ron's jaw literally hit the floor when he saw her coming his way.

Drakken and Shego were also there, with a couple kids of their own: a blue-skinned girl of Hana's age as well as a boy with his mother's green skin. Killigan was also present, as were the Seniors and Bonnie. And it was no surprise to find Camille there with a clean bill, and with a kitty in her bosom who was called Debutante Junior, a gift that was meant to make things better for her now since she must miss her hairless feline.

Vows and rings were exchanged, both the rabbi and the priest taking turns, culminating with the kiss that ensued with organic wheat rice thrown in the air inside and out of the church.

The party proceeded at the lodge ballroom, which was going to be the best night ever that she and Ron wished they could relive again and again. Everything was _that_ good - from the food to the entertainment, to the speeches they got from friends and family, and ending with fireworks in the skies as darkness fell. Courtesy of the tweebs, they were all a rainbow of colors forming the words JUST MARRIED.

But early on when they were in their first dance in the middle of the hall, watched by loved ones as they cried tears of joy with them, the song that played had been for their first kiss at prom when they were younger, after saving the world from Drakken and Shego as well as their Lil' Diablos - what could be more perfect than that?

 **"Could It Be" by none other than Christy Romano herself - I remember breaking down into happy tears the first time I heard it as I saw Kim and Ron's first kiss at the prom in "So the Drama". What could have been more perfect that that, indeed?**

 **Camille having her literal "meltdown" was something to thank Blue Kitsune for. :) I don't know if anyone ever thought of doing that before, because I noticed the LACK of sole Camille stories on this site.**

 **If anyone was expecting anything exploratory about the final scene which is the wedding, I did it that way for a good reason. After everything that's happened, there is no need to go through more trouble. This is a happy day, so let's just celebrate. (raises champagne glass)**

 **Reviews appreciated for this conclusion. :D**


End file.
